reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund Lowry Jr.
Edmund Lowry Jr. is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He is the subject of the Stranger mission "American Dreams". History Background Edmund Lowry Jr. is a serial killer who strings up the desecrated and mutilated corpses of his victims throughout New Hanover, Big Valley and Lemoyne, leaving clues that can be pieced together into a map to his hideout, a cabin southwest of Valentine. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 After finding all three clues from the crime scenes, the player can go to Edmund's basement, which is filled to the brim with murder weapons and the remains of various victims, some nothing but polished skulls while other fresh and stretched open carcasses. Also proudly strung up on the walls are newspaper clippings describing the many disappearances and serial murders he is behind. After inspecting a knife at the back of the basement, Edmund sneaks up on the protagonist and knocks them out, taunting them with threats of torture as they lie dazed. However, the player manages to throw a severed head at him, and beats him into unconsciousness. The player then ties him up and takes him to the Valentine jail as a de facto bounty. Upon waking, Edmund pretends to surrender as he is escorted into his cell, but suddenly attacks Sheriff Malloy the second his restraints are undone. : With the Sheriff on the ground desperately trying to defend himself, the player shoots Lowry Jr, killing him and saving Malloy. The Sheriff is shaken but grateful, and rewards the player with $20. : Malloy eventually manages to force Lowry Jr. off and shoots him in the chest when he’s on the floor next to him. Angry that the player did not assist him, Malloy doesn’t pay them and asks them to get out. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "American Dreams" Gallery Attacking-Sheriff.jpeg|Lowry Jr. throttling Sheriff Malloy Edmund-Lowry-Jr-Dead.jpeg|Edmund's death, after being shot by Sheriff Malloy Trivia *Lowry Jr.'s overall character is likely inspired by the infamous real-life serial killer, Jack the Ripper. ** He could also be a reference to Eddie Low, another demented serial killer who appeared in Rockstar Games' earlier title ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. * If the player refuses to throw the head at Edmund, a brief alternate scene will play where he will torture them to death with a sadistic grin on his face as the protagonist screams in agony. *An anonymous letter to the newspapers can be found in his lair, asking for the killings he had committed to having more media coverage. There is also a letter from his mother, in which she expresses her concern for his recent lack of wellbeing. The complex vocabulary which these letters have to suggest that they are from an affluent, well-to-do family. * Edmund’s body cannot be shot, blown up or destroyed by train impact. It will burn if it’s caught on fire. * A weapon named Lowry's Revolver can be found in Red Dead Online. However, Edmund Lowry Jr. is never seen with this weapon in-game. Navigation de:Edmund Lowry Jr. Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Strangers in Redemption 2